


Earth and Sky

by RogueMagic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, 2700, Dame Duo, Enma, M/M, Tsuna - Freeform, katekyou hitman reborn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMagic/pseuds/RogueMagic
Summary: Attempted 2700/0027 fluff.Also posted on my fanfiction and wattpad accounts.





	Earth and Sky

Tsuna wasn't sure when he fell in love with Enma; it was sometime between the first time he saw him get bullied and Reborn forced him to ‘help’ (only to get beat up with him), and the time Enma stayed at his home when it was his turn to guard Tsuna. Tsuna meant it when he told Enma that he already thought of him as a friend, despite wishing that the other boy was something more. And he tried to tell him, in a way, when they were battling on Simon Island. ‘My pride is you’ he had told him, praying that the other understood what he meant but too afraid to say it out loud (and by God, did fighting him and having him and his family attack him and his friend during the Inheritance Ceremony and again during the challenges and fights for their pride hurt). Why did he have to fall for people he had no chance with; first Kyoko and now Enma, why couldn't he like Haru like that when she obviously did.  
Though Kyoko and Enma are two very different stories. What Tsuna felt for Kyoko was nothing more than a crush, he still loved her but in a friend or even sister kind of way. What he feels for Enma was deep and all-consuming, he didn't love him; he was in love with him. For the first in his life he realised that those were two very different things.  
Tsuna loved Maman, he loved Fuuta and I-Pin and Lambo, he loved his friends and Guardians (including Hibari and Mukuro), he loved his family, even Reborn.  
But it was Enma that he was in love with.  
Yeah… he was screwed.  
Enma, on the hand, knows exactly when he started falling for Tsuna. It was love at first sight… err, more like infatuation at first sight, love came a little bit after that; when he saw Tsuna’s smile when he was talking to Enma like he was someone and not just another loser kid that’s hopeless at everything. Aside from his family, no one’s ever been that nice to him, telling him that he already saw Enma as a friend had made his heart swell with happiness. That’s probably why it hurt so much when Tsuna didn’t show up at the warehouse to help Enma when he left him the letter the night he was on guard duty, Enma felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces, and the hope that he was slowly gaining was crushed so brutally. That had made it easier for Daemon Spade to manipulate and control him.  
But then Tsuna came after him, willing to risk his life and his family to save Enma and the Simon Famiglia. They fought, and Vongola won in nearly every battle; Enma was distraught, losing one member of his family after the other causing the anger and hatred that Daemon had created and nurtured to burn fiercely within the young Simon. But Tsuna had somehow gotten through the haze in Enma’s mind and reached him with his words, his Will burning bright and strong for his sake.  
‘My pride is you.’ those deceptively innocent words had struck at Enma’s heart, even though he knew that Tsuna didn’t mean them in the way he wanted (he knew that he was already in love with someone else; the Sky’s Guardians had told him about his crush on Kyoko). To Tsuna, his friends and family were his pride, and Enma was his friend, despite how much he wanted to be something more, how much it hurt to be just friends, to be so close to the one he wanted yet never being able to cross that line between friend and more in fear of losing what he already had.  
Yeah… he was screwed.  
~~~~~^^.^^~~~~~  
It was a few days after the Arcobaleno incident, and Tsuna and Enma were walking home alone, something that didn’t happen often since usually someone from their families would accompany the two bosses (they were overprotective bastards, though most of them wouldn’t admit in public, or even in private, on bane of death). But Hibari and Adelheid were patrolling, Ryohei and Koyo had boxing training, same with Yamamoto and Kaoru with baseball, Julie was town trying to pick up girls, Chrome was out with Kyoko and haru, Gokudera was in detention for fighting, Mukuro, Shitt.P, and Rauji were… somewhere. And so the two boys were walking together, each grateful to spend some time alone with their unrequited love (or so they thought).  
Until their bullies showed up, that is.  
Being with their friends meant that the tormentors wouldn’t dare approach them. But, since they were alone, the ‘No-Good-Duo’ were easy targets. And no bully would miss such a rare and easy prey. So they got ridiculed and beaten, again, neither one fighting back despite being able to overpower the others easily.  
Once they were soundly beaten and dumped in a nearby ally, Tsuna got up and offered his hand to Enma, “Well, that could’ve been worse.” he stated softly.  
They were both covered in bruises and small scratches, their clothes were disheveled, school bags thrown to the side, but the worst of their injuries seemed to be a cut on Tsuna’s bottom lip, near the corner of his mouth. Both of them had been through worst.  
Enma stared at the injury sustained to Tsuna’s lip; it was caused by the first hit; the guy that hit him was wearing a ring and it had broken skin, the wound was bleeding at first but it seemed to have stopped now. And you know that thing that makes you say and do stupid things around the people you like? Enma had it, and so found himself pointing out the injury to the other, his eyes still trained on his lips (‘Stop staring, you idiot!), “The cut on your lip seems pretty bad.”  
“Unless you want to kiss it better, there isn’t much we can do about it here.” Tsuna said jokingly and cursed himself inwardly for saying something so stupid (he suffered from the thing as well).  
Only to be (pleasantly) surprised when Enma closed the distance between them (which wasn’t much in the first place) and pecking him gently on the cut, kissing the corner of his mouth in the process. Tsuna’s eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks flushed, and his heart skipped several beats; he was frozen, staring at Enma’s closed lids, with no idea what to do or how to react.  
After what felt like an eternity (but was in fact a couple of seconds) Enma pulled back, eyes wide, face red, and shock filling his features along with other emotions that Tsuna wasn’t sure he identified correctly (was that fear he saw?) before muttering a quick apology and turning to leave, not believing that he’d just did that, what had possibly possessed him to kiss his best friend like that, he’d probably just ruined everything, Tsuna wouldn’t want to see him again.  
But Tsuna did, and now that he knew that Enma liked him back he wasn’t going to let the other go; so he grabbed Enma’s hand before he could leave. And when red eyes turned to meet brown the Sky kissed the Earth.  
It wasn’t much of a kiss, more a gentle press of lips, both of them inexperienced and nervous. It lasted for a few seconds before the youths reluctantly separated, their eyes fluttering open to take in the sight of cheeks flushed a red that rivaled Enma’s hair, a bruised face, messy hair, and shy timid eyes.  
Enma was the first to smile; small and bashful and hesitant, that grew when he saw Tsuna’s answering grin; warm and radiant and happy.  
So there stood two boys in an out-of-the-way ally, bruised and messed up, a dark blush covering both their faces, beaming at the one they love.  
The Sky still holding the Earth’s hand.


End file.
